I Don't Believe In Men
by DelReyBaby
Summary: Bryce doesn't believe in men. He has always been disappointed, used, or hurt by every man that came into his life. After being released from his TNA contract he finds a fresh start in the WWE. He decided to just focus on his work and bow off relationships but that doesn't mean someone doesn't already have his eyes on him. Can he finally find a man that he can trust?


I Don't Believe In Men

Bryce was an aspiring fashion designer. He loved fashion, he loved clothes. He loved making other people feel and look beautiful. He came from a low middle class family so it was a little difficult reaching his dream but he was getting close. He was currently an outfit designer for the TNA superstars and knockouts. He landed the job because of Velvet Sky. One day the TNA knockout went to a small clothing store where Bryce was working in during high school. She was trying to look for an outfit she could use for a house show TNA was having but didn't find anything, Bryce tried to help her and one thing led to another and he sketched out an outfit for her then with the fabrics in the store he put it together and after that Velvet went to him every time she needed an outfit, she also started recommending him and then all the TNA knockouts and superstars went to him for new outfits. He became so popular that Dixie Carter offered him a contract as a tailor for the TNA Company. Everything was great in the beginning he had just finished high school and already had an amazing paying job. But after two years everything changed. TNA began to have financial problems and a lot of the superstars and knockouts where released, TNA was cutting out anything and everyone that was not needed.

Today he had been called into Dixie Carters office but he didn't know why. He didn't even know Dixie was in the building he thought she was on a business trip. While he walked he felt someone grab his arm from behind.

"Hey gorgeous, where are you going?" asked a man with scruff.

Bryce smiled at the man in front of him. It was his boyfriend AJ Styles.

"Hey, I'm got told by one of the producers that Dixie wanted to talk to me in her office" he said.

AJ Styles looked at Bryce with a puzzled look, "I didn't know Dixie was here?".

"Me neither but I guess she just got here, well I better get going I don't want to keep her waiting" he said as he gave AJ a quick kiss on the lips and ran down the hallway.

He got to Dixie's office and knocked.

"Come in" said a voice.

Bryce was a curious who it was because he knew for a fact it wasn't Dixie's voice.

"Hello there Bryce" said a man leaning on the edge of Dixie's desk.

"Hi Mr. Jarret, I was supposed to be meeting Mrs. Carter, is she here?" asked Bryce as he walked in to the office and closed the door behind him.

"Actually she isn't here" he said.

"Oh…well then why did they producer tell me she called me into her office?" asked Bryce.

"Well I actually wanted to talk to you, why you don't take a seat" said Jeff.

Bryce nodded his head and took a seat on the chair in front of Jeff.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important as you know TNA is going thru some financial difficulties…" he said.

Bryce nodded his head.

"Well I have decided to buy it back but I have to make some cuts so Dixie is going to be the head boss on TV but in reality I am going to be controlling everything behind the scenes." Said Jeff.

"Oh…okay, so is that why you called me in here for?" asked Bryce.

"No…no…I actually called you in here because we will no longer be needing your services" said Jeff.

Bryce stood up when he heard that, he was shocked.

"What? You mean like after my contract is up, right?" asked Bryce.

"Mmmm, no I mean like now" said Jeff.

"But…what?...i have a contract you can't do that" said Bryce.

"You didn't read the fine print honey, you had a sign with Dixie, but she isn't the company owner anymore, I am" said Jeff as he stood up.

"Why?" asked Bryce, confused.

"We have to cut cost and having a tailor for the TNA superstars is just a waste of money, they'll be fine, they can buy their own clothes" said Jeff with a laugh.

Bryce looked at Jeff with a look of disgust.

"But I mean if you really need a job I think I can help you out…" said Jeff as he walked over to Bryce and stood behind him.

Bryce shivered when he felt the touch of the older man. Jeff had placed his hand on Bryce's waist and was slowly moving it up and down.

"I can make you my 'personal assistant'" whispered Jeff into Bryce's ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Bryce broke from Jeff's hold and turned around to look at him.

"Stop!" said Bryce.

"Come on Bryce, ever since you got hired I told you I would have you. Why don't you dump that loser AJ and come home with big poppa" said Jeff as he grabbed Bryce by the waist and forced him close to him and kissing him on the lips.

Bryce broke the kiss and broke out of Jeff's hold and quickly slapped him across the face.

This didn't sit well with Jeff. He was angry. He pushed Bryce up to the wall of the office and grabbed his face.

"You're gonna regret that you little bitch!" shouted Jeff into Bryce's face.

But before Jeff could do anything someone barged into the door.

Jeff quickly let go of Bryce and composed himself.

It was one of the producers.

"Mr. Garret we need you in the productions trailer" he said.

Bryce took this opportunity to run out of the room, he pushed pass Jeff and the producer and headed towards AJ's looker room.

He felt tears rolling down his eyes. HE was mad. Mad because he lost his job and mad because of what Jeff did.

Bryce ran as fast as he could trying to find AJ's locker room. He finally stopped in front of a room that had a plaque that said "AJ Styles: TNA Champion"

HE let out a sigh of relief when he finally arrived. He opened the door and walked in. He heard the shower running and assumed AJ was taking a shower but when he stepped closer to the shower area he was left speechless.

There was AJ Styles completely naked making out with his best friend Velvet Sky in the shower. Neither one of the two noticed him standing there. He didn't make a sound. Instead he quickly ran out of the room. He dried his tears and didn't say a word to anyone. He had always had heard rumors about AJ but he never believed him mostly because he was blinded by love. AJ was his first serious boyfriend and he seemed like Mr. Perfect. They had even talked about getting engaged. His friends however had always warned him that he was a player and to be careful with him but he never listened. He was so mad that he didn't even want to cry anymore he just wanted to hit something, he wanted to hit something so hard and let out all the pain that he was feeling inside. Bryce Valencia high school graduate was now single, 20, and unemployed.

A FEW WEEKS LATER…

"…Well Mr. Underwood, I am very impressed with your sewing ability and style but I don't think your outfits are for everyday kind of use" said an older black woman.

"Oh" said Bryce a little sadden by her comment.

"Were did you say you worked before?" asked the woman.

"I worked for a wrestling company called TNA" said Bryce.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about them…and what I heard isn't good" she said with a chuckle.

Bryce just sat there and gave a small smile.

"Well look honey do you have any of your outfits with you?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am" he said, taking out some of the newer outfits he had made before leaving TNA.

"Wow, these are beautiful" she said.

The woman continued to look over all the outfits Bryce had brought with him. After a couple of minutes there was a knock at the door. A tall blond woman popped her head in.

"Hey Ms. Sandra…oh sorry your busy" said the blond popping her head back out.

"Come on in sweetie its fine" said the woman, known by everyone as Ms. Sandra.

The tall blonde walked into the room.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt your meeting, I'm Charlotte" she said as she stretched her hand to shake Bryce's.

"Hello" said Bryce as he shook her hand.

"Sorry to come in unexpected Ms. Sandra I was just running late because I've been in all these different meeting over at WWE headquarters cuz some of us NXT Divas are finally getting a push…oh is this the outfit you were making for me" said the blond with a giant smile as she picked up a white and aqua outfit with studs that made the outfit stand out.

Ms. Sandra didn't say anything she just raised an eyebrow and looked at Bryce.

"Wow, this is beautiful Ms. Sandra" said Charlotte as she placed it on top of her clothes just so she could get an idea of how it would look when she actually had it on.

"Do you like it?" asked Ms. Sandra.

"Yes ma'am, oh my god, this is like unbelievable. If only it had like a sexy short robe to go with it like the kind my dad use to wear except you know for me it would match perfect" said Charlotte.

"I think that could be arranged" said Ms. Sandra.

"Oh really?!" asked Charlotte, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, right Bryce" said Ms. Sandra.

Bryce was surprised by Ms. Sandra's comment. "Umm..well…um…yeah…I mean".

"Wait…you made this?" asked Charlotte as she looked over at Bryce.

"…yes ma'am" said Bryce a little shy.

"This is AMAZING, so do you think you could make a robe?" asked an excited Charlotte.

"Oh I'm sure, I've seen some of his work and I'm sure it will end up looking amazing" said Ms. Sandra.

"Great, okay so I have to go but I'll come back and pick up the rest of the outfit later, how much do I owe you?" asked Charlotte.

"Umm…it's nothing, just I hope you could refer to some of your other wrestling stars" said Bryce with a smile.

"Oh for sure, thank you so much Bryce, I'll see you later" said Charlotte as she walked out of Ms. Sandra's office.

Bryce was surprised and had a big smile, he didn't even have the job working for Ms. Sandra but he already had a client.

"Well I think I made up my mind about the position" said Ms. Sandra.

"Really?" asked Bryce.

"Yeah, honey this position isn't for you" said Ms. Sandra.

Bryce gave Ms. Sandra a confused look.

"I don't think 'this' is the right place for you. You have an amazing talent I think you could go far…really far and I'm gonna help you" said Ms. Sandra.

"What do you mean?" asked Bryce.

"That was an up and coming WWE diva and she loved your outfit and I use to be the head seamstress in WWE, until recently when I retired, so I know what the WWE superstars and divas like. She loved your outfit and I loved them too. The position I left in WWE is still open and recently the WWE contacted me asking if I knew anyone that was up to the level that they were used to…and I think I finally found someone" said Ms. Sandra with a smile.

"Wait…so…does this mean you're gonna get me a job with WWE?" asked Bryce.

"Yes sir, you have an amazing talent and I think the WWE will be a perfect place for you to show off your talent and a great stepping stone" said Ms. Sandra.

"Oh my god, thank you so much" said Bryce as he stood up to shake Ms. Sandra's hand.

"Don't worry about it, I'll have them call you later today" said Ms. Sandra.

ONE MONTHS LATER

It had been weeks since Bryce was offered a job with the WWE thanks to Ms. Sandra. Ever since he came the WWE superstars and divas were looking better and stunning every time they walked out to the ring. Bryce in the beginning was a little shy and distant but quickly made friends with a lot of the roster. Currently he was packing up his stuff backstage, the show had finally ended and everyone was heading out.

"Hey B your still here?" asked Nikki Bella.

"Yeah, I was finishing up an outfit for Lana, look" said Bryce showing Nikki the outfit he had just finished.

"Wow, that's amazing. You want to ride with me back to the hotel?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure" said Bryce as he packed the outfit and placed it in a luggage bag. He would usually leave all the clothes and outfits in bags that people from the production team would pack up and take to the next location the WWE was heading so he would have to worry about carrying everything.

They started walking down the hall towards the parking garage talking.

"So guess what I heard" said Nikki.

"What?" asked Bryce with a smile, thinking she was gonna say something stupid.

"John asked me if you were single" said Nikki.

Bryce raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Randy Orton was asking about you" said Nikki with a smirk.

Bryce ignored her and didn't say anything.

Nikki noticed, "Oh come on B, you have to get over your ex it's been a long time" she said.

Bryce just ignored her.

"Come on B tell me why you blow of every guy that tries to hit on you?" asked Nikki.

"Because.." said Bryce.

"Because, why?" asked Nikki.

"Because I don't believe men" he said point blank.

"What?" asked Nikki.

"I don't believe in men" said Bryce.

"Why?" asked Nikki.

"Because they lie. I have never had a good male role model in my life and I have never had a good relationship. I've always been lied to and I always end up getting hurt. I never told you the full story about my ex…i…I caught him cheating on me with my best friend in his locker-room" he said.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" she said completely shocked.

"Yeah, what hurt the most was that it was my best friend and me and him where talking about getting engaged" he said.

"WOW! B why didn't you ever say anything" said Nikki.

"I just…it's not something I like to share" said Bryce.

"Well you can trust us, we're your friends" said Nikki.

"Yeah, I know" said Bryce.

Nikki wrapped an arm around Bryce as they got to Nikki's rental car.

"I wouldn't trust men either if one of them did that shit to me. He's a piece of shit. But look at the bright side you work for the WWE and are an important part of the company meanwhile I'm sure he's probably gonna get released from his contract from all the rumors that are going around about how financially ruined TNA is" she said making Bryce laugh at the comment.

"Yeah you're probably right" said Bryce as he and Nikki got in the car and headed towards the hotel.

Ever since he caught AJ cheating on him he decided to focus only on his work. He decided that all his life men had just caused him pain. Maybe he wasn't meant to have a relationship so he was just gonna bury himself in his work and just focus on one day having his own clothing brand.


End file.
